


Brian Slade, Godly Pop Sensation, In Search Of Worshippers

by CastielDoesntFeelLikeDancin



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, but that's okay, curt needs to be taken care of sometimes, it's basically just fluff, sex i guess, the whole puppy thing, this is kind of stupid, yeaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielDoesntFeelLikeDancin/pseuds/CastielDoesntFeelLikeDancin
Summary: Takes place whenever you want it to, but I picture it as a few days before Curt’s breakdown in the studio, when things are still good but getting a little harder. I’m honestly so salty that we didn’t get to see more of the progression of their relationship. Give them more good things. Based on a lil thing I did with @thatgirlwiththeglitterygaze on tumblr





	

Brian Slade awoke in a particularly self loving mood at around 2 o’clock in the afternoon, on a faded sunlit sunday, still buzzed and drifty from whatever drugs he had lazily and irresponsibly mixed together the previous evening. 

He wandered into the living area of one of his glamorous hotel rooms to find Curt Wild lounging on the couch pouring himself a glass of straight vodka. 

He was glaring at the wall, stony expression promising tension settling on those pale freckled shoulders, and he was wearing his favorite pair of holey jeans and his leather jacket with nothing underneath. 

Honestly completely delicious, Brian’s favorite look on him. Especially when he was looking a little worse for wear. 

He waited until blue orbs fell on him, and then he announced his thoughts. 

“Today, I’m feeling, you know, I’m Brian Slade! And I need to paid attention to. I need to be worshipped. Where’s my all encompassing affectionate attention from everyone in the world? Right here right now!” He boasted, truly serious. 

Curt tilted his head to the side in confusion and his dark eyebrows furrowed. 

Adorable. 

And then he scoffed, and took another drink. 

“At your service my liege.” he drawled, voice deeper than usual, most likely from the hangover. 

Brian scowled. 

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, boy. I need minions and I need them now! Maybe I should put out an ad. Wouldn’t that be something? I can see it now. Pop sensation, seeking followers and worshippers for hire.” 

He was aware he was rambling, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Brian,” Curt began, incredulous. “You’re out of your mind this morning.” 

“I’m not joking, Curt!” 

“Sure, sure.” 

Brian grinned, approaching the couch. 

“You love everything about me, especially my ego.” he said, a matter of factly. 

He sat down next to the blonde and took a swig of vodka. 

“Stupid pretty boy, thinks he rocks my world. Well, he’s right. He does.” 

Brian nearly spit out his drink, choking a bit. 

Curt lit a cigarette and took a long drag, sighing as the other man collected himself. 

He should know better than to give the brit what he asked for. 

But then, his musical partner said something unexpected. 

In a small, quiet voice, he muttered; 

“Am I still your main man?” 

There was a long beat of silence. 

“You know you are,” the blonde said, breathless. “Don’t fuck with me, you’re always my main man.” 

Brian grinned again. 

“BOM BOM BOM!” He belted out suddenly, a little out of tune and character. 

“Oh, get fucked asshole.” 

But he just put a firm hand on his companion's shoulder and continued singing. 

“SATELLITE OF LOVE!” 

And Curt begrudgingly joined in, just like he had months before.

“BOM BOM BOM, SAAATELLITE OF LOVE” 

They smiled at each other, and they both knew they had to savor moments like these. 

“Curt Wild loooovvvvves me! Curt Wild wants to take me on a ferris wheel! Curt Wild wrote a SONG for me! He’s not a wolf he’s a puppy!” Brian giggled and shoved the other man. 

He scowled. 

“How dare you, you little glitter speck-” 

“Curt Wild told me my eyes were pretty last night.” 

“CURT WILD WANTS TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE” 

“Curt Wild accidentally stepped on my foot yesterday and let me play with his hair so I’d feel better.” 

“God Brian, what the fuck is up with you. You didn’t even drink that much.” 

Then the brit looked him straight in the eyes, suddenly serious. 

“I wrote Hot One for you. Don’t say anything to anyone.”

Curt’s eyes widened comically and he found himself breathless once more. 

“Hhh...what?! Brian!” 

Brian leaned his head on his shoulder and sweetly sung parts of the song to him, replacing many of the lyrics with the common theme of ‘Curt Wild’. 

Curt could only find it in himself to bring shaking fingers up to his friend’s hair and comb them through, flustered. 

He moved a little to glance at him. 

“Are you okay, puppy?” 

And at that simple word he felt everything in him spark to life. Fuck. 

Burning, but also, so safe, calm. 

Too much power for one man. 

“Yeah, babe, I’m good. Great even. Are you?” He replied finally, with a laugh. 

“Mm, cold.” With that, he straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “Warm me up” 

Brian was in rare form. Cuddly and sweet. And Curt honestly couldn’t get enough. 

He enveloped him in his arms and let his head rest in the place where his shoulder met his neck, bathing in the scent of alcohol, incense and rosemary oil. 

He wondered if it would be too risky to kiss him. If that would break the spell. 

He didn’t need to ponder long, because Brian sat up enough peck him on the cheek. 

Curt gave a little gasp and pulled the other man back to him, pressing a firm and demanding kiss on his lips, and he grinned into it. 

Yes. 

Good. 

He moved one of his hands up to his neck to get a better hold on him and deepen the kiss. 

Brian bit his lip and he gasped. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue his mouth. 

Curt felt his whole body thrumming with heat, wanting to get both closer and far away from this mysterious and heartbreakingly beautiful man. 

Brian raked his nails down through his hair and to his neck, slowly peeling the now slightly sweat-sticky jacket from the blonde’s shoulders. 

Once it was off, he ran his hands all over the ivory expanse of his chest and back. Mapping him out like an unknown land. 

He stopped at his shoulders and dug his nails in for leverage as their mouths slid roughly together, full of burning heat. 

Curt made a mildly embarrassing keening sound at the sudden and very good burst of pain, but he couldn’t help it. 

Brian had this unbelievable power and knowing exactly how to take him apart.   
Again, he marvelled in his mind, too much power for one man. 

They pulled away from each other to suck oxygen into heaving lungs. 

“Brian, I need…” 

“Ssh, I know love. Let me take care of you.” 

And Curt melted at those words. So perfect, all of it, everything about him. 

Brian moved off of him and stood, reaching out a hand which he took. 

He led him into the bedroom, his hand warm and soft around the blonde’s. 

Curt’s head was reeling. His mind was cloudy in a way that drugs could never accomplish. 

He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

It didn’t happen often, but when Brian took control, strange and wonderful things were bound to happen. 

He eased Curt down onto the bed, climbing over his legs so that he was straddling him once more. 

Suddenly, he grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

He felt all the air leave his body, and a surge of heat cascading through his stomach down to his groin. 

“What can I do to make you feel good, puppy?” 

Curt whimpered again, suddenly wishing he could cover his mouth. 

Dumb stupid Brian being too good and too hot. 

Making him do all these embarrassing things. 

“Hmm, I think maybe I’ll suck you off, slow as you please, until you're begging for me to let you come. And then I’ll tug on your hair, those lovely golden locks, and make you wait for it. And when I finally let you, I’ll swallow every last drop of you, and you’ll scream for me.” 

And he looked him in the eyes as he said all of this, and Curt was panting and feeling like he may just come from Brian’s words alone.   
“Or maybe I’ll-” 

“Brian please just do something. Anything. I don’t think I can hold on. Please. Please.” 

And Brian’s eyes widened and he felt like he may spontaneously combust. 

This wild, lovely man was begging for him. 

He smashed their lips together and ripped at Curt’s pants until they came down enough to give him the kind of access he wanted. 

He kissed him down his cheek, his neck, his chest, his stomach, down and down and down and Curt writhed beneath him. 

“Brian” he breathed. “Brian, Brian, Brian” 

And when Brian took the length of him into his mouth he cried out his pleasure like a prayer. 

And when he came, later, it was with his permission, and blinding, shaking force that had him screaming. 

The premonitions always came true. 

Could Brian see the future? 

Curt wanted to get him off afterwards but he didn’t need it. 

He got off just by sucking him. 

Holy fuck, that was a hot idea. 

“You look tired, we should go back to bed.” 

He couldn’t argue with that. He was blissed out and spacey and feeling like he could pass out. 

The hangover mixed with the alcohol and the sex, it had heavy sedation power. 

Especially when it came to Brian and his mouth. 

Curt let an arm that had previously been above his head drape over his face. 

He felt full and warm and oh so satisfied. He didn’t want the feeling to end, ever. 

Brian got up momentarily to go and rinse out his mouth, (Cum didn’t taste so good hours later, he had learned this the hard way.) and then came back to gather Curt in his arms and nuzzle into his neck. 

“My good puppy.” he whispered, and Curt sighed happily. 

They drifted off to sleep, their minds at ease.


End file.
